


Lucky Me - Naegami

by ticklishsprout



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: Don't start a tickle fight with Togami, you'll immediately regret it. Maybe.





	Lucky Me - Naegami

"Where did that idiot go?" Togami began arranging his papers in a neat stack. "He always runs off like this."

Two fingers suddenly drilled into his underarms.

"AH!" He scattered the papers everywhere, looking around wildly. When he heard the snort behind him, he growled. "You..."

"You should've seen your face! And you jumped a mile high!" Naegi crossed his arms, smirking. "Is the Super High School Level Ultimate Affluent Prodigy ticklish?"

"Of course not!" Togami shouted.

"Really?" He took a step forward, backing him against the wall. "Something tells me you're lying."

"I'm not." He pushed his friend onto the bed. "But are you ticklish?"

"No," Naegi replied.

"We'll see about that." Togami stuck his hands under his arms. Nothing. "You're not laughing."

"Because I'm not ticklish," he smirked.

"I'm not giving up yet." He hesitantly slid his hands under his shirt.

"Cold hands!"

"Just like my heart."

"Smartass." Naegi stuck his tongue out at him.

"Plebeian." Togami emphasized this with a poke to his belly. "Hm?" He raised an eyebrow as he giggled and shuddered. "Well then, someone was lying."

"I'm sohohorry," he giggled.

"It's too late to apologize." He lightly tickled his belly, watching his face the whole time.

"Ahahahaha!" Naegi covered his blushing face, which in turn made Togami blush.

"Cute," Togami whispered.

"Whahahat?" He grabbed his hands and pulled them off. "Wha...what did you call me?"

"Cute," he repeated. "Your laugh is cute."

"N-nuh uh." Naegi hid his face in his arm.

"Yes." Togami finally tugged his wrists free and went back to tickling. But it wasn't gentle this time, it was hard and full of scratching and pokes. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to make it torturous.

"TOGAMIIIIIIII," he whined, then burst into high-pitched laughter. "NOHOHOHOHOHO, TIHIHIHIHICKLES!"

"That's the point," he stated matter-of-factly. "If I wasn't tickling you right now, you'd look like you were out of your mind."

"I AHAHAHAHAHAM OUT OF MY MIND!" Naegi shrieked.

"When are you not?" Togami shook his head.

"P-PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE STOP IT!" he begged, arching his back.

"Pathetic, begging." He clicked his tongue. "And you're hardly fighting back, you must enjoy this immensely."

"DO NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT!" Naegi protested.

"Don't lie to me, Naegi." Tiny hands were grasping Togami's wrists, but they didn't move them. "I'll tickle you for even longer."

"OH, SCREW YOHOHOHOHOHOU!" He howled as a finger dipped into his belly button.

"Weak spot, I see," he smirked. This was kind of fun. "Where else are you ticklish?" He only received laughter in response. "That's not an answer. How about here?" He dug into his hip bones harshly.

"AH! TOGAMIHIHIHIHIHI!" Naegi squeezed his wrists so tightly that he cut off the circulation. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Please what?" Togami had that teasing smirk on his face. "Please tickle you more? Well, if you insist. Who am I to deny my good friend such a request?" The word 'friend' sounded foreign on his tongue, but that's what he was, right?

"NOHOHOHOHOHO, DUMBASS! SHIT, STOHOHOHOHOP!" He pushed his hands away as they were turned into vibrating claws. "MERCY! MERCY!"

"Mercy? I'm sorry, I do not recognize that word." He let up, allowing him a short break. He'd never admit it, but he looked quite adorable like that. Messy hair, red face, tears pricking into the corners of his eyes.

"Ha...ah..." Naegi panted, staring up at him with wide eyes. "Whahahat was that for?"

"Revenge," Togami said simply. "And I'm not done yet." He flipped him over onto his stomach, bringing his legs into a headlock.

"Nooo, not there!" He giggled as his socks were peeled off. "Anywhere but there, Togami!"

"Too late." Ten wiggling fingers touched down on his soles, and that was it.

"TOGAHAHAHAHAHAMI! STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" He beat his fists on the bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. "OH, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! BYAKUYA, BYAKUYA!"

Togami grew a bit worried at the use of his name. Did it really tickle that much? He shrugged, pulling back his toes to focus there. He had soft feet, he realized. Did that dork moisturize? Maybe.

"TOGA-TOGAMI!" Naegi could only gasp with laughter, clutching the bedsheets.

"Hmm..." He flipped him over again, taking in his blushing, sweaty face. He brushed a tear off his cheek, then went back to attacking his poor feet. The only reason he turned him over was to watch his reactions.

"TOGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMI, WHY?!" he wailed, clutching at his hair in an attempt to lessen the sensations.

"Why not?" Togami shrugged. His reactions really were quite endearing. The corners of his eyes crinkled, his little nose was all scrunched up, he had tears streaming down his face, and a huge smile stretched from ear-to-ear. And he was snorting at this point. "Can you get any cuter?"

"CUHUHUHUHUHUHUTE?!" Naegi's eye popped open, and he blushed even harder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud." To deflect his embarrassment, he used one hand to tickle his belly while keeping the other one scratching between his toes.

"TOGAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He was reduced to incoherent babbling, hands dropping in defeat. "ME-MERCAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What? Mercy? I'm sorry, I can't understand you." Togami let go of his legs, then blew a huge raspberry on his exposed belly. "Please repeat what you said."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BYAKUYAHAHAHAHA, I'M DYIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING!" Naegi kicked his legs behind him, tears cascading down his cheeks like waterfalls. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, I BEG YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU!"

"Oh, fine." He slid off him, staring down at the blushy mess he made. "Can't take it?"

"Hahaha...aha...jerk," he giggled. "Sohoho mean!"

"I'm a mean person in general." Togami looked down at the panting boy, then slowly pressed his lips against his without thinking.

"Mmph?!" Naegi's eyes shot open, darting around wildly.

"Oh." He backed away. "I don't know why I did that, I apologize. That was highly uncalled-"

"Shut up, you dork." He pushed on the back of his head harshly, bringing him into another kiss.

 _What the hell is he doing?!_ Togami shifted a bit, then finally kissed back. It wasn't that bad, actually. It was quite pleasant. He let out a little hiss as Naegi bit down on his lip, growling playfully. Dork.

"Heh." The brunette pulled away, beaming up at him. "I love you."

"I like you too," he replied lamely.

"Close enough." Naegi rested their foreheads against each other. "Don't ever torture me like that again."

"You liked it," Togami whispered in his ear huskily. He squeezed the front of his jeans to emphasize his point.

"Oh!" He turned a bright red. "Oh gosh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Naegi." He kissed his cheek. "I don't care."

"Oh...good." Naegi suddenly pushed him on his back with an evil look. "But now it's my turn to get you."

Togami let out an annoyed huff, yet slight fear clouded in his eyes. "Well, hurry up. I don't have all day, plebeian."

"Oh, with pleasure." He cracked his knuckles, then began the onslaught.

Kirigiri opened the door, carrying some groceries. "Hmm?" She froze, hearing unfamiliar laughter from upstairs. "Is that Togami?"

"NONONONONONO! NAEGI, STAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! I HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER YOU NOW!"

"NO, SCREW YOHOHOHOHOU!"

"IS THAT AN INVITATION, BYAKUYA FREAKING TOGAMI?!"  
Kirigiri slowly backed out the door.


End file.
